Friends
by CucumberPickles
Summary: A short story based on a certain character


This is a short, SHORT story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

It was a small room that barely held the furniture inside. The walls were bare and clean. The only source of light came from a small window opposite the door. A bed and dresser was present, along with a desk, a shelf, and a chair that held nothing more than a single computer, a few books, and some files. In the corner next to the door was a small box, a few of the materials spilling out of it and cluttered around the floor.

For a room belonging to a teenage boy, it was fairly well-kept.

" Okay, mom. I'll come down in an hour."

The door opened and light flooded the small room. The light switch was turned on and the door shut. Sighing, Kenny flopped down onto his bed and stretched his arms out. After a few minutes of not moving with the exception of the necessary, he got up and moved to his desk and chair where he proceeded to set his notebook up.

It was a long and exhausting day. He had had to go against Tala in today's beybattle and had lost after a lengthy and grueling battle. He had lost the battle but with great results. Daichi was able to win against Tala. He had sacrificed his own beyblade but that didn't matter. They had still won.

Looking through the day's events, he occasionally looked down at his right arm and rubbed it. It still hurt after continuosly training all those many days with Hero. Now he understood how hard it must've been for Tyson and the others to get where they were. Building up their strenght both physically and emotionally was hard, particularly after they had found out that Kai had left. He knew how badly Tyson had taken it. After all, Rei and Max had left as well and now Tyson was left with Daichi and him, Kenny.

He knew he shouldn't take it upon himself so harshly but... Kenny knew that he wasn't of much help to the team as the other members were. Sure, he could fix blades and all but... Overall, he didn't blade well, he wasn't physically strong, and he was a chicken. Literally. He was the perfect image of a nerd, what with the glasses and puny body and everything.

" Don't think like that. I have to be strong." He muttered to himself.

Sighing, he rubbed his arm once more before turning and facing the notebook once more. He was met with files and files of videos that he had taken throughout the course of the tournament and information on the other teams. Clicking on one file in particular, he watched once more Daichi's battle against Tala.

" Wow... It's so different compared to my battle..." He watched in awe as the two experienced bladers went against each other. Studying the clip more closely, he was able to pinpoint areas that both Daichi and Tala possessed but he didn't.

It was obvious. Kenny could not beyblade.

When blading, everyone made it look so easy. But when he actually attempted at doing it, he saw how much more harder it was. Either that or he was extremely terrible in athletics.

But... Seeing Tyson and the others beyblade... It made him hold his breath. He saw how amateurs beybattled and they weren't that bad. But he hanged around with professionals, world champions, possible world champions.

It made him feel like a total clodhopper.

Especially when he thought of the beyblade he had used... He felt the temperature in his body rising. It was pathetic. All he did was evade attacks. Never once did he take on the offensive.

True, Max usually beybladed on the defensive. However, he was able to turn things around and win a battle.

Kenny on the other hand...

" Kenny! Come on down! Dinner's ready!"

" Coming, mom!"

He quickly shut his notebook off and exited the room, not forgetting to shut the lights off and close his door.

* * *

" What's for din-" He stopped midsentence and stared at the group in front of him.

" Hey, Chief! We asked your mom if we all could go out to eat and she said yes! Come on, what're you waiting for? Let's get going!" Tyson lightly punched him in the shoulder before dragging him out the door, Daichi and Hillary following.

" What's the occasion?"

" Occasion? Heh... Do you always need a reason to go out and eat with your friends?" Daichi grinned at him. " Well... If you really need one then... How 'bout because you did so good today?"

" Yeah!" Hillary turned around and faced him. " You did so well out there against Tala, I'm so proud of you!"

" Yeah, dude!" Tyson handed him a cooling patch. " We figured that you'd be sore from beybattling so we came to cheer you up!"

" Wha-? How'd you guys know?" He stared at them dumbfounded.

" Heh... You can't forget that we used to be beginners, you know... We all experiened what you went through, Chief, so if you need any help, just call us." Tyson grinned at him.

" Guys..." Kenny stopped walking and the others stopped as well. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. " Guys," He felt a lump forming in his throat and fought to keep his tears back.

" Thanks."

* * *

So... How'd you guys like it? I wanted to attempt at a fanfic based on Kenny but don't know how it came out. You know... there's not that much Kenny-based fics.


End file.
